


Turn it Off

by McCarthaEvita



Series: McCartha's One Shots [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Book of Mormon one shots.</p>
<p>Always taking requests! For as long as I live!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Just a collection of BoM one shots. Cast and characters.

 

FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST OR REQUEST!

 

However, since I am new it all, I don't know all the cast by heart (Original and over the years) so if you request a one shot with cast, please give me their full names. Unless I have written about them already. Like the first one is about Rory.

 

Plotlines are welcome for requests. Also please be specific if you want cutsie relationship one shots or platonic friendship.

 

Also, this is not for imagines. I'm not a huge fan of writing imagines. This is between characters or cast members, or cast and their family/ s/o.

 

Some examples (with the original cast)

Andrew Rannells and Rory O'Malley in a relationship or platonically.

Rory and Josh Gad as platonic best friends. (Or college roommates. A potential idea has been sparked)

McPricely together (I will write platonic McPricely if people were to suggest it.)

Rory and his husband Gerold.

Andrew and his partner, Mike.

Josh and his wife (I don't know her name by heart. Sorry.)

 

SO FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST/REQUEST ONE SHOTS ABOUT ANYONE RELATED TO BOM!


	2. The Best Thing That Happened to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Gerold being domestic and cute. This is kinda an AU where they are living together in NYC and Grey (Henson) is their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book of Mormon Cast - Rory O'Malley, Gerold Schroeder, Grey Henson (mentioned)  
> Rated: PG

Rory walked into the apartment. Gerold sat on the couch watching something on TV. “Hey!” The ginger smiled at his husband.

“Sh! I literally just got Grey to go to sleep.” Gerold pointed towards the bedrooms.

“Oh! Sorry.” Rory lowered his voice. Plopping down on the sofa, he rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Are you _finally_ watching Stranger Things?”

“Yeah. You do know what you’re talking about when you recommend shows.” Gerold smiled. “I like it. How was the show tonight?”

“It was good. Nothing to complain about. More people were asking about you and Grey at the stage door.” He laughed. “I have off tomorrow. So I’m all yours.”

“Good. So you can sleep late.”

“Yeah.” Rory sat up.

“You should go to bed.”

“No. I’m okay for at least another hour.”

“Ror.” Gerold looked at the ginger. “Go to bed. You look exhausted.”

“Do I really?”

“Yes. Go. I’ll join you in a few.” Gerold kissed him.

“I love you, G.”

“I love you too.” Gerold smiled. Rory got up and walked to the bedroom. It was a two show day. It always exhausted him more than a normal day.

 

 

Gerold turned off the TV and walked to the bedroom. Rory lied in bed on his phone. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to make my eyes tired.” Rory yawned. “Join me.” He patted Gerold’s side of the bed. Climbing into bed, the dark haired man watched the ginger. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just really cute. I can’t admire my very attractive- very beautiful husband? The father of my child.” Gerold laughed.

“Alright. Stop it.”

“Make me.” Resting his chin on Rory’s chest, Gerold stared into the ginger’s crystal blue eyes.

“G.” Rory whined. “Fine.” He put his phone on the night table. “Remember when I would sing you to sleep?”

“Why? Are you offering?” Gerold teased. “I remember. We had just got married. We were living in LA. We didn’t have a kid. It was just you and me, _Red._ ”

“You and Grey are and will forever be the best things that ever happened to me.” Rory kissed his husband. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Ror. Goodnight. First one awake makes breakfast.”

“Fair enough. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a Rory/Gerold series, that will hopefully be posted soon. Whenever I finish the first chapter.
> 
> PLEASE REQUEST MORE
> 
> McCartha's One Shots is a series for the people. And I will only post one shots here, as long as people want them and request.
> 
> So please!
> 
> Also, there is almost always A/N. It's how I connect with you guys, other than responding to comments. And I try to respond to EVERY comment.


End file.
